My Days at Volterra High
by Melody643
Summary: Alec and Felix are starting their Senior year of high school at Volterra High School in Italy. Find out what happens when a new student transfers in from the U.S. and how she falls for a certain muscle headed football player. AU/AH Felix&OC.
1. Prologue

This story takes place in Volterra, Italy. Down in the city of Volterra, there lived a man named Aro Volturi. He is 38 and has two kids, his 15 year old daughter Jane and his 17 year old son Alec. Aro's nephew, 18 year old Felix Malone, lives with him and his family after his mother, Aro's sister died. Alec Felix and Jane go to Volterra High School in Italy.

I own nothing except for Kristen. All belong to Stephanie Meyer.


	2. Ch1 The First day and first date

The story begins at the beginning of Alec and Felix's senior year. They were at their lockers getting their books for class. Felix was wearing his red polo shirt and blue jeans with a pair of red and white Air Force 1s. Felix looked at the picture of his ex-girlfriend that he broke up with over the summer.

Alec saw him looking at the picture and shook his head.

"Felix?" Alec said. "Look man. You made the right choice. I mean the girl was cheating on you for gods sakes." He said.

"I know." Felix said. "I just never got a chance to throw out her picture from my locker." Felix said taking the picture off the door of his locker.

Just then, Edward Cullen, their team mate on the football team came over to his locker next to theirs.

"Hey Felix, Alec." Edward said.

"What's up Edward?" Felix said.

"Nothing much, except a new girl moved in down the street from us." Edward said.

Just then, the doors of the school opened up and a 17 year old girl with long brown hair walked in. She wore blue jean shorts that put Daisy Duke to shame and a white tank top. She wore a red button shirt over her tank top with the sleeves rolled up and the ends tied below her breast. She wore a pair of red Converse sneakers and was carrying a red and white Prada purse. She walked through the hall and walked over to her locker which was opposite to the boys' lockers.

"Whoa!" Felix said as he was looking the new girl. "Man! That girl is fine." He said.

"Well then, go talk to her." Alec said.

"Oh no." Felix said. "Not gonna happen."

Alec and Edward pushed him and he stumbled a little toward the new girl. He walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and jumped back a little when she saw him.

"Hi." Felix said. "You must be new here. I'm Felix Malone." He said.

"I'm Kristen Lakewood." She said.

Kristen looked at him and saw that he had quite a bit of muscles on him. She put her hand on his arm to feel his muscles.

"You have quite a bit of muscles on you." Kristen said.

"Thanks." Felix said. "So, what's your first class?" He asked.

"World History." Kristen said as she was twirling one of her curls around her finger.

"I have that as well." Felix said. "How about I walk you there?" He asked.

"Sure." Kristen said.

She took her History book out her locker and closed it. She took a hold of his arm and they started walking to class. Felix looked over his shoulder and mouth _thanks_ to Edward and Alec. Later on for gym class, Felix was in the weight room with the boys' gym class. Just then, the girls' gym class came in to help some of the boys. As Felix was lifting some weights, Kristen came over to him. He looked at her to see her in a pair of black track pants and red dance top. Felix could see that she had a sapphire belly button ring.

"Nice outfit." Felix said putting his weights down.

"Thanks." Kristen said.

She grabbed a towel when she saw the sweat all over his face.

"You really know how to work yourself out." Kristen said. "Here, take a drink." She said giving Felix her bottle of blue PowerAde.

"Thanks." Felix said opening the bottle.

He took a drink from the bottle and put the cap back on it. He gave her the bottle back. She started wiping the sweat off of his face as he looked at her. He looked into her eyes and saw a pair of ocean blue eyes looking back at him. Later on after gym class, Kristen was changing back into her original clothes after taking a shower. As she was putting on her red shirt, a blond hair girl walked up to her with a black and red duffle bag with her name on it in white.

"Are you Kristen Lakewood?" She asked.

"Yes." Kristen said.

"I'm Rosalie Hale. I'm captain of the Volterra High School Cheerleading Squad." She said. "You sent me your audition tape about two weeks before school started."

"Oh. Hi." Kristen said.

"Well I just came over to tell you that you made the squad and to give you your team and practice uniform." Rosalie said giving her the duffle bag.

"Thank you." Kristen said.

"How about you have lunch with me and my friends today?" Rosalie suggested.

"Sure." Kristen said.

"Cool." Rosalie said before she left.

Kristen tied her shirt up and grabbed her lunch and duffle bag. She went to the lunch room and saw Rosalie with a few girls. She walked over their table and put her duffle bag next to her chair.

"Hi Rosalie." Kristen said.

"Hi Kristen." Rosalie said. "Kristen? These are my friends. They are on the squad with us."She said. "This is Bella, Alice, Heidi, and Sarah." She said pointing to each of them.

"Hi. It's nice to meet all of you." Kristen said.

Kristen opened her lunch bag and took out a black box with cherry blossoms on it. She took out a pair of red chopsticks and opened the box to reveal some Chinese food and sushi. Rosalie noticed Kristen setting a small Petri dish on the table next to the black box. She took out a small bottle and poured a little of its contents into the dish. She took out a canister of water with a white china tea cup and a small tea bag.

"Kristen? What did you bring for lunch?" Rosalie asked.

"My dad made me some sushi and chow mien, but my mom put the herbal tea in here for me." Kristen said.

"Your dad made that for you?" Bella asked. Kristen nodded.

Just then, Felix and five other guys sat down with them.

"Hey Kristen." Felix said.

"Hey." Kristen said as she opened up the canister.

She put the tea bag in the cup letting the tag hang over the cup and pour the hot water into the cup. She picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"Kristen? These are our boyfriends and Felix's teammates on the football team." Alice said. "That's Jasper, Edward, Alec, Demetri, and Emmett." She said pointing to each of them.

"Hi." Kristen said.

Felix noticed the Chinese food that Kristen was eating.

"Where did you get the Chinese?" Felix asked as took out the sub sandwich from his lunch bag.

"My dad made it for me." Kristen said.

"Your dad made that?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." Kristen said. "When my dad was a kid, he was adopted, by a Chinese-American couple and he learned how to cook a few dishes from his parents." She said putting a piece of pink sushi in her mouth.

Kristen started eating the chow mien when she noticed Felix looking at her.

"Felix? Are you okay?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah." Felix said. "Which sea creatures are eating?" He asked.

"Squid and octopus." Kristen said taking a sip of tea. "You want a piece?" She asked.

"Sure." Felix said.

She picked up a piece of pink sushi with her chopsticks and put it in his mouth. She went back to eating as conversations struck up around the table. Later on after lunch, Kristen was in math class. As she was filing her nails, someone sat beside her. She looked up to see Felix sitting next to her.

"Hey." Kristen said.

"Hey Kristen." Felix said. "Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course." Kristen said.

"I know we just met this morning and everything but I was wondering if you'll go to the movies with me tonight." Felix said.

"Are you asking me out?" Kristen asked.

"Yes." Felix said. "So what do you say?" He asked.

"Yes." Kristen said.

After class, Kristen gave Felix her address and cell number. She walked out the classroom and went out to her car in the school parking lot. Felix went to his locker and grabbed his bike helmet. He went out to the school parking lot and over to his black motorcycle. He put on his helmet and went home. When he got home, he parked his bike in the parking lot and went inside. He saw his aunt Sulpicia making dinner.

"Hey auntie." Felix said taking off his helmet.

"Hi Felix." Sulpicia said.

Just then, Aro came in the kitchen.

"Hey Felix." Aro said.

"Hey Uncle Aro." Felix said. "Uncle Aro? Do you mind if I go out tonight?" He asked.

"Sure." Aro said.

"Just make sure your home before curfew." Sulpicia said.

"Yes ma'am." Felix said before going up to his room.

Meanwhile, Kristen was asking her parents if she could go out with Felix.

"Sure sweetie." Her dad, Simon said.

"Thanks dad." Kristen said going up to her room.

Kristen put her books away and started getting ready for her date with Felix. She took a shower and washed her hair. She put on her white robe after she was finished and walked out of her bathroom. She blow-dried her hair and put her hair in curls down her back. She put on her red halter top and her black jean shorts. She put on her red peep toe heels and sat down at her vanity. Meanwhile, Felix was getting dressed. He put on his black button shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He put on his blue jeans and his white G-Nikes. He fixed his hair a bit and put on his silver watch. He put on his medallion with the Volturi crest on it and put on his cologne. He grabbed his car keys and went downstairs to leave.

"I'll be back later." Felix said as he put his wallet in his back pocket.

"Bye Felix." Aro said.

Felix put on his coat and went out to his black Escalade XL. He got inside and made his way to Kristen's house. Meanwhile at Kristen's house she was in her room fixing her make up. She put on her strawberry temptation lip-gloss and put on her silver necklace with the diamond K on it. As she put on her perfume, her mother Marcella called her downstairs.

"Kristen? Felix is here." Marcella said.

"I'm coming." Kristen said.

She put on her blue jean jacket and grabbed her purse. She put her lip-gloss in her purse and went downstairs. She walked into the living room to see Felix sitting on the sofa waiting for her.

"Hey Felix." Kristen said.

Felix looked up and saw Kristen in her outfit. He got up and walked over to her.

"Wow. You look great." Felix said.

"Thanks." Kristen said.

"Let's go." Felix said.

They went out to his escalade and got inside. They went to the theater and parked in the parking lot. They got out of his truck and went up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for Dawn of the Dead." Felix said taking out his wallet.

The man in the booth gave him two tickets for the movie and he gave him the money. They went into the theater and went over to the concession stand. They got a large popcorn and soda to split. They also got some candy snakes to go with the popcorn. They went into the theater and took their seats towards the back. They started eating the popcorn as the previews went off and the movie came on. As they were watching the movie, Felix grabbed her hand. She hid her face in his shoulder when one of the monsters had a close up on the screen. Later on after the movie, they went out for some gelato. After getting their ice cream, they went for a walk in the park.

"So where did you move here from?" Felix asked.

"I moved here from Austin, TX." Kristen said.

"So what were some things you did at your old school?" Felix asked.

"I was part of color guard my sophomore year." Kristen said. "My dad also put me in martial arts classes."

Little did they know was that someone was watching them. Felix pulled her to him when they stopped the fountain in the middle of the park.

"Kristen? I know we've just know each other for a few hours but I feel like I've known you for a while longer." Felix said.

"I know. I feel the same way about you." Kristen said.

"Kristen? Will you go out with me?" Felix asked.

"Yes." Kristen said.

Kristen wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She laid her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back as he put his hand on the back of her neck. Just then, Kristen felt a water drop on her cheek and pulled away from him. She and Felix ran to his truck as the sprinklers in the park came on and got in the backseat.

"Wow." Kristen said.

"I know. I didn't think the sprinklers would come on." Felix said.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. She put her hand on his cheek as he kissed her. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him. He slipped her jacket off her as he deepened the kiss. She took off his coat as he laid her down in the backseat. She ran her fingers through his hair as they were making out. She ran her hands down his chest as he started kissing on her neck. Felix put his hand under her knee and lifted it up against his hip.

"Ahh." Kristen moaned softly.

She ran her hand down his arm as she bit her bottom lip. He bit her neck a little making her squeeze his bicep. She put her hand on the side of his neck and made him look at her. She pushed him back a bit as she started kissing him. She climbed on top of him as they were making out. As they were making out, Felix's cell phone went off. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out his iPhone to see that Demetri was calling. He pressed ignore on his phone and put it back in his pocket. He moved his hands down her back to her ass and squeezed tightly. She pulled away from him and checked the time on her phone.

"Damn." Kristen said.

"What's wrong?" Felix asked.

"I have to get home now. It's almost curfew." Kristen said as she climbed into the front seat.

Felix climbed into the driver seat and drove her home. When they got to her house, she put on her jacket.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kristen said.

She kissed him on the cheek and got out of his truck. He watched her as she walked up to her front door. She looked at him over her shoulder and blew him a kiss. She went inside and went up to her room.


	3. The Ex and the First Game

The next day at school during lunch, Felix eating his subway sandwich when someone covered his eyes with their hand.

"Guess who." The person said.

Felix could smell Kristen's Chanel perfume and knew it was her. He grabbed her hand and brought her around to see her. He noticed that she wore a red shirt with a wide neckline and a black tank top underneath. She also wore a pair of black hip hugger jeans and caramel colored leather boots. She sat down in the chair next to him and opened her lunch bag. She took out personal pan pizza cut into 4 slices, some homemade candy, and a diet coke.

"What kind of candy is that?" Felix asked.

"I don't know." Kristen said opening her candy.

She looked inside the container to see some s'mores using her mother's homemade chocolate. Kristen started eating her pizza, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Bitch! Get out of my seat." A female voice said.

Felix nearly choked on his soda when he heard the voice. He looked up to see his ex-girlfriend Trixie.

"What do you want Trixie?" Felix asked.

"Who is this girl sitting next to you?" Trixie asked.

"This is my girlfriend Kristen." Felix said.

"But I thought you and I were going out." Trixie said.

Kristen gasped and looked at Felix. She got up from the table and ran out of lunch room. Felix got up to go after her when Trixie grabbed his arm. Felix pulled his arm away from her and went to find Kristen. He found her sitting outside her locker crying. He kneeled in front of her and looked at her. She turned her head away from him.

"You lied to me Felix." Kristen said.

"I never lied to you. It's just something that I should have told you." Felix said.

Kristen looked at him as he stood up. She got up and made him look at her.

"Trixie and I haven't seen each other since we broke over a month ago. For some reason she thinks we're still together." Felix said. "She has in her mind that if she can't have me as her boyfriend, then nobody can have me." He said.

Kristen thought about what he told her. She pulled him close and kissed him. He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. He grabbed her hand brought her back to the lunch room. They got back to see their friends at their table.

"Hey guys." Kristen said as she sat down at her seat.

Felix sat down beside her and picked up a napkin. He wiped her eyes and kissed her. Alice looked at them and squealed.

"Oh my god! When did this happen?" Alice asked.

"Last night." Felix said.

Kristen finished her pizza and soda. Over the next few weeks, Felix and Kristen have become a lot closer. On the night of big game against Mighty Mountain High School, Kristen was putting on her uniform at home. She put on her top and zipped it up. She put on her red skirt with the black stripes across the bottom. Her top was red with _Monsters_ on the front in black and white stripes going around her neckline. She put on her white tennis shoes with her white socks with the red and black stars on it. She put her hair in two ponytails and fixed her make up. She put on her red and silver eye shadow, her clear strawberry lip-gloss, and her body glitter. Just then, she heard a horn beeping outside. She looked out the window to see her friends waiting outside in Rose's red convertible.

"Come on! We're gonna be late for the game!" Alice called up to her.

"I'm coming." Kristen said.

She grabbed her cheerleading duffle bag and her pom-poms before heading downstairs. She ran out the house and put her bag in the trunk. She got in the car with the girls and they went to the game. Meanwhile in the locker room. The boys were getting ready for the game. After putting on their uniforms and having a talk with the coach, they went out to the field for the game. They stood behind the banner that the cheerleaders were lined up in front of.

"Now let's welcome our very own Volterra High Monsters!" The announcer said over the loud speakers.

The team burst through the banner as the stadium cheered for them. The cheerleaders went over to the track and stood on the track behind the team. Felix, Demetri, Alec, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward went on the field for the first play of the game. Rosalie and the girls turned toward the field to see part of the game. As the game went on, the girls were cheering for the guys as they were playing on the field. At half time, the girls went onto the middle of the field. The girls got into the jail cell and stood by the bars as if they wanted to get out. The music started a police officer stepped in front of the cell. Bella took his keys and unlocked the cell. They opened the door and walked out. They started doing their routine as the crowd was watching. The football team started clapping to the beat as they watched. During the music break the girls started doing a steppin' routine. A whistle sounded and they dropped to their knees. The guard yelled freeze making the girls put their hands up. Everyone cheered as the girls got up and walked toward the track. Bella and Kristen went to the concession to get some food.

"So how is everything going with Felix?" Bella asked as they got their cheeseburgers.

"Things are great." Kristen said putting some ketchup on her burger.

They started eating their burgers after they grabbed their sodas. They went back to the track as the half time show was still going on. As Kristen was eating she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She turned her head to see Felix. She turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"A burger?" Felix asked.

"What? I'm allowed to treat myself to a burger every now and again." Kristen said.

Felix took the burger from her and took a bite of it.

"Give it back." Kristen said trying to get her burger back.

"I'll give it back if you share it." Felix said.

"Fine." Kristen said taking it back from him.

She tore the rest of the burger in half and gave one half to him. After they finished eating, Felix went back with the team as Kristen started drinking her coke. By the time the game came down to the last play Volterra High was ahead by 7 points. When the game was over the final score was Volterra High 35 and Mighty Mountain 14. The team was going to the after party at the Club Eclipse. Kristen was waiting for Felix to come out of the locker room. Felix came out a few minutes later in dark blue jeans and his football jersey.

"You ready to go?" Felix asked.

"Yeah." Kristen said.

They went out to his truck and got inside. Felix drove them to the party and parked in the parking lot. They went inside the club and Kristen led him onto the dance floor. The song Buttons came on as Felix twirled her around and they started dancing. She turned her back to him and they started grinding. She put her hand on the back of his neck. As they were dancing, Trixie was watching them from her table. Felix twirled her around and pulled her close before her dipped her down. Kristen grabbed his hand and led him over to one of the private rooms.

"Come here baby." Felix whispered.

Felix pulled her close and kissed her. She kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around him. She put her hand on the back of his neck as he pressed her against the wall. He deepened the kiss as he put his hands on her ass and picked her up. He carried her over to the sofa and laid her onto it. He climbed on top of her as they were making out. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he started kissing on her neck.

"Ahh!" Kristen moaned.

Felix started grinding against her as she ran her fingers through his hair. He put his arms around her and picked her up to sit in his lap. She held him close as he squeezed her ass tightly. He moved his kisses up to her lips and kissed her. She kissed him back as he moved his hand across her lower back. He felt something at the base of her spine. She put her hand on the back of his neck as he deepened the kiss. As they were making out, Kristen's phone went off. She took it out of her jacket pocket and saw that Alice was calling. She pressed talk to answer the call.

"Hello." Kristen said as Felix started kissing on her neck again.

"Hey girl." Alice said. "Where are you and Felix?'' She asked.

"We're on our way. I had to pick up something from my house first." Kristen said.

Kristen hung up her phone as Felix pulled away from her. She put her phone in her pocket as she got off him. They walked out the private room and went up to the V.I.P section. The walked inside to see the after party in full swing. Felix led her over to the makeshift dance floor. She turned her back to him and they started grinding. He put his hands on her hips as she put her hands on his thighs. She put her hands in the air and started shaking her hips. Felix twirled her around to face him and put his hands on her waist. As they were dancing, everyone was watching.

"Go Kristen!" Rosalie shouted.

She turned around and dropped it like it's hot. She stepped way from him and started twisting her body around. She slipped her hand down her body as she looked at Felix. She beckoned him to her with her finger as she licked her lips. Felix walked up to her and pulled her close before her swung her body down. He pulled her up as the music cut off. Later on after the party, Felix and Kristen were at his house making out in his bedroom. She pulled off his jersey and pushed him back onto his bed. She crawled on top of him and kissed him. Meanwhile, Aro and Sulpicia had just got home from their date and saw Alec reading in the living room.

"Hi honey." Sulpicia said walking over to Alec. "How was the game?" She asked as she gave Alec a kiss.

"We won 35 to 14." Alec said.

"That's good." Sulpicia said.

"Where's Felix?" Aro asked.

Alec pointed toward the stairs before going back to reading. Aro and Sulpicia went upstairs to check on Felix. They got to his room to hear moaning. They looked at each other and peeked into the room to see Felix making out with a black haired cheerleader. She was straddling his hips as they were locked in a passionate embrace. She pulled away and looked at him. She put her hand on his cheek and closed his eyes at the feel of her touch. He pulled her close to him holding her close.


	4. A Ring

Over the next few weeks, Felix and Kristen have been spending time together. One after noon in October, they were in the garden in the back of Felix's house enjoying some snacks while they did their homework. Felix reached into his pocket and took out a red ring box.

"Kristen? I got you something." Felix said.

"What is it?" Kristen asked.

Felix held out the box toward her and opened it in front of her. She looked down and gasped at his gift. She saw a silver ring with a blue sapphire on three small diamonds lined each side of the ring.

"Felix? It's beautiful." Kristen said.

Felix took it out of the box and slipped the ring onto her ring finger on her right hand. She put her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Meanwhile inside the house, Sulpicia was doing the dishes in the kitchen. She looked out the window and saw Felix and Kristen. She picked up a mini cupcake and fed it to Felix. He kissed her before they got back to work on their homework. Aro walked up behind his wife accidently scaring her.

"Don't do that Aro." Sulpicia said.

"Sorry dear." Aro said. "What are you looking at?" Aro asked.

She pointed to Felix and Kristen outside. He looked at them and saw Felix whispering to her. He moved her hair away from the right side of her neck and started kissing on her neck. She dropped her head a little as she put her hand on his arm. She started giggling as he tickled her with his kisses.

"They are so much like Felix's parents were when they met." Sulpicia said.

"I know." Aro said.

Felix kissed her and she kissed him back. He deepened the kiss as she pulled him close to her. When she put her arm around his neck, Aro spotted the ring on her right hand. He laid her back on the blanket as they were making out.

"Sulpicia? Look." Aro said pointing to Kristen's right hand.

Sulpicia looked at her hand and saw her ring. Felix pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. He picked a white rose and put it in her hair. After Felix and Kristen finished their homework, they went inside the house. They brought their stuff up to his room and sat down on his bed.

"Felix?" Kristen asked. "Why do you like me so much?" She asked.

"Because you're different than any other girl I've ever met." Felix said.


	5. Dinner with the Family

Over the next few days, Kristen and Felix's relationship grew. On the day of the Autumn Moon festival, Kristen and her family were getting ready for the Volturi family to come over for dinner. Her father was cooking dinner as she was upstairs in her room getting dressed. Her maid was helping her put on her red kimono. She put the kimono on and her maid put the blue silk sash around her waist. She tied it tight and she put on her white socks. She sat at her vanity and started on her hair and make up. She put up her hair with her red style sticks and put her hair comb with the cherry blossom on it in her hair. Meanwhile, Felix was getting ready for dinner at the Lakewood's. He put on his red silk shirt and black pants. He put on his black blazer and his shoes. He put on his silver Rolex and put on the medallion his uncle gave him.

"Felix!" Aro called. "Let's go. We're going to be late."

Felix went downstairs and went out to the limo with his family. Meanwhile back at Kristen's house, she was helping her mom put up the decorations. Her father set the table as she put a cushion at each place. She set a pair of black chopsticks at each place just as the door bell rang. Marcella opened the door to see the Volturi family.

"Hello. Welcome to our home." Marcella said. "Please come in, but please take off your shoes before you come in." She said.

Aro and Sulpicia took off their shoes and put them by the door before they entered. Alec, Jane, and Felix did the same. The butler took their coats as they came in. Marcella led them to the dining room as Simon came in from the kitchen carrying dinner. He put the dishes in the middle of the table as the maid set some of the other dishes in the middle of the table as well.

"Welcome Mr. Volturi. I'm Simon Lakewood and this is my wife, Marcella." Simon said introducing himself.

"It's nice to meet you." Aro said. "I'm Aro Volturi and this is my wife, Sulpicia." He said putting his arm around her waist. "This is my son and daughter, Alec and Jane." He said gesturing to them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Simon said shaking his hand. "It's good to see you again Felix." He said greeting him.

"Same here sir." Felix said.

"Hello Felix." A feminine voice said.

The Volturi family turned around to see Kristen in a red silk kimono. She walked up to Felix and hugged him. She greeted the family and they all kneeled around the table. Felix kneeled beside Kristen as the last of the dishes were brought out. Kristen picked up her red cloth napkin and unfolded it. She laid it on her lap before she picked up her chopsticks. She put some food on her plate with a few pieces of sushi. Everyone started eating after Simon said the prayer.

"Felix." Simon said. "My daughter tells me that you are on the football team." He said.

"Yes sir." Felix said. "I met your daughter on the first day of school and we just clicked."

Felix took a hold of Kristen's right hand and kissed it. Simon looked at her hand and saw the ring that Felix gave her. Felix whispered to her before he kissed her cheek. Simon was about to make a comment when Marcella pinched his arm and gave him a glare.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" Marcella said grasping Simon's arm.

She brought him into the kitchen as Kristen was talking to Felix. She picked up the white china teapot with the pink cherry blossoms on it and poured some tea for herself. She put the teapot down and started drinking her tea. Aro and Sulpicia noticed that Kristen was very polite and well taught. She gracefully rose up from the table when she heard her mother call her.

"She's very polite isn't she?" Sulpicia asked after Kristen disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yes she is." Aro said. "She's an extraordinary girl Felix." He commented.

Kristen came back in the room with a bottle of wine as her mother carried in dessert for later on after dinner. Kristen put the bottle down on the table and sat back down beside Felix. Kristen started eating her dumplings as she was explaining some things about the celebration. All of a sudden, Alec started coughing.

"Alec? Are you okay?" Jane asked.

Alec shook his head as he pointed to a small dish with green goop in it. Simon's eyes widened as he tapped Kristen on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart? Take Alec into the kitchen." Simon said.

Kristen got up and walked over to Alec. She helped him up and took him into the kitchen. She got a glass of milk from the fridge and gave to him to drink. Alec drank the milk down and relaxed against the counter.

"Are you alright?" Kristen asked.

"Yes." Alec said. "What was that green gunk?" He asked.

"That was Wasabi. It's a very spicy mustard from Japan." Kristen said as she got a red cloth napkin from the drawer.

She wiped his mouth with the napkin and took him back into the dining room. They both sat back down and finished eating. Later on after dinner, they were all still at the table about to eat desert.

"What are these?" Aro asked as he picked up one of the pastries.

"They're moon cakes." Marcella said.

"What are moon cakes?" Jane asked.

"They are very special pastries made to celebrate the Autumn Moon Festival." Kristen said.

They ate dessert as they talked. Kristen reached into the pockets of her kimono and took out two Japanese performing fans.

"Watch this." Kristen said.

She snapped open the fans and twirled them in her hands. She flipped them in the air and caught them. She flipped one over the other and caught it.

"Very nicely done." Aro said.

"Thank you." Kristen said putting the fans down.


	6. The Halloween Pagent

At the end of the month on Halloween, Kristen was performing for the Halloween pageant for school. She was in her dressing room getting ready. She put on her black tights and her red short silk Chinese skirt with the gold designs on it. She put on her white shirt with the sleeves going down to just above her elbows. She took out her red silk top and put it on. The top covered her breast and stopped below breast bone. She tied the top behind her back in the middle of her back. She put up her hair with a few bobby pins and went searching threw her hair accessories. She put a comb with a row of Cherry Blossoms on it. She put a hairpin with a gold butterfly on it.

"Five Minutes till curtain!" The stage manager said.

Kristen started on her make up. She applied the white face make-up all over her face and opened up her pink powder. She took the brush and dipped it in the powder before putting some on each cheek. She put red eye shadow on her eyelids and put on red lipstick with her lipstick brush. She put on her white socks and walked out of her dressing room. Meanwhile out in the audience, The Volturi family and the Lakewood family was taking their seats. Felix sat down in his seat and noticed that he was sitting beside Dr. Cullen, Alice and Edward's dad.

"Hi Dr. Cullen." Felix said.

"Hello Felix." Carlisle said.

Just then, the lights dimmed and the curtains opened to reveal Alice dressed in a red evening gown.

"Good Evening and welcome to the Volterra High Annual Halloween Pageant." Alice said as everyone applauded. "We have a bunch of great acts this year including a very special performance towards the end by our very own, Ms. Kristen Lakewood." She said. "So give it up for a first act, Ms. Trixie Salvatore singing, Disturbia."

As the show went on, different people were doing so many different talents. After the magician act, the curtain closed as Alice walked out to announce the final performance. Meanwhile, they were setting up behind the curtain. Kristen got into position lying on the stage surrounded by trees and flowers pretending to be asleep. The curtains opened up to reveal a Japanese garden. The music started as Kristen woke up and stretched her hands up to the ceiling. She stood up and started walking around a little. Pink Cherry Blossoms started to fall as she started to dance ballet a little. She let her hands flow freely as she danced. Out in the audience, everyone was watching her dance. Felix was amazed at how graceful she was as she danced. She started to twirl around a little as she took out a red silk ribbon and started twirling it around as she danced. As the song came to an end, she poised in the spot light. Just then, the spotlight light turned blue. A different song started as she picked up two things off the floor. She flipped open two red and gold fans before she started dancing around with them and performing tricks.

"She's amazing." Carlisle said.

"She's also my girlfriend." Felix said.

She threw the fans in the air and they disappeared. She climbed onto a stool and stood on it. She did a back flip and landed on the stool on her hands. She arched her back as she lowered her chin to the stool and slipped her hands out to the sides. The fans dropped down and she caught them in her hands before she started twirling them around. She dropped the fans and flipped off the stool. She picked up the fans and posed with them. After she finished the second dance, she bowed. Japanese drums started to play as a red rope dropped. She took off her ballet slippers and started to climb up the rope. Jasper came out on stage as she reached for the loop on the rope. She slipped her foot through the loop of fabric as Jasper grabbed the rope. He started to swing it around in a circle as she hung upside down. Everyone watched in awe as she was performing tricks on the rope.

"Wow." Jane said.

"I know." Aro said.

"WOW!" Everyone exclaimed when she had tangled the rope around her body a bit showing of her flexibility.

She grabbed the rope in her hands and arched her back. She bent one of her legs in front of her and let her toes touch her nose. Everyone cheered as she grabbed her foot and started to spin. When she was finished the dance, she slipped down the rope after taking her foot out the loop. She bowed as the audience gave her a standing ovation. A few boys were howling and whistling as they threw roses on the stage. She picked up one of the bouquets and walked off the stage. Alice came back onstage as everyone sat back down.

"That was just amazing, wasn't it?" Alice asked as everyone cheered. "Now that you have seen all the acts, let's bring them back out to see who won." She said.

All the acts came out in the order they performed. Alice got the envelope from the judges and opened it. She took out the winning name as Jasper came out with the trophy.

"The winner of the annual Halloween Pageant is…Ms. Kristen Lakewood!" Alice said.

Kristen gasped and covered her mouth. She got the trophy from Jasper and hugged him. She bowed before everyone walked off stage. Trixie walked up to Kristen as she was walking toward her dressing room.

"That trophy belongs to me. Give it." Trixie said.

"Yeah right. Not gonna happen." Kristen said.

She saw Felix come through the stage door with a bouquet of blue roses and Cherry blossoms. She walked over to Felix and got the flowers from him. She hugged him as he lifted her off the ground a bit. Trixie looked at her right hand and saw the ring Felix gave her. After their little celebration, they went to meet up with their families. Kristen saw her father talking to a blond haired man in a red shirt and black pants.

"Kristen, come see." Simon said as she walked over. "Kristen? I would like you to meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Kristen said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle said. "Spectacular performance by the way."

"Thank you." Kristen said.

Simon invited the Cullens and the Volturi family over for dinner. Rosalie and Jasper came along with them. They got to the house and took off their shoes, placing them by the door as they walked inside the house. Simon went into the kitchen and started heating up some of the food to prepare dinner. Kristen went into the dining room and started setting the table. After she finished, she made some tea in the kitchen for the guests. Later on when the food was done, Kristen called everyone to the large dining room. They all walked in and kneeled down around the table. They started putting some food on their plates and started eating.

"This is delicious." Esme, Carlisle's wife said. "Who made this?" She asked.

"I did." Simon said.

Carlisle noticed Kristen sipping something from a black china soup bowl.

"Simon?" Carlisle asked. "What is that Kristin is sipping on?"

"That's my recipe for Miso Soup." Simon said.

Kristen started eating her sushi as she and Edward were talking. Felix whispered something in her ear making her giggle. She let him have some of her soup. Later on after dinner, Kristen took Felix out to the garden in the back yard. They sat down under the Cherry Blossom tree and sat on the bench beside the Koi pond. Felix pulled her close and started kissing on her neck. She put her arms around him as he dipped her back a little. He picked up her leg and brought her knee up to his hip. She put her hand on the side of his neck and made him look at her.


	7. The Holiday Dance

Over the next few weeks, Felix and Kristen have been become closer than ever. On Friday at school, Kristen was in the library typing up her Chemistry report on her laptop. Meanwhile, Felix was looking for Kristen. He bumped into Alec on the way down the hall.

"Hey Alec." Felix said.

"Hey." Alec said.

"Alec? Have you seen Kristen?" Felix asked.

"Yeah. She's in the library." Alec said.

"Thanks." Felix said.

He went to the library and went looking for Kristen. He found her typing on her laptop. He walked up behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders. She smelled the axe body spray she brought for Felix and turned around to face him. She stood up and kissed him. He kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away from her to look at her.

"I have something for you." Felix said.

He took out a black box from his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it to see a hair comb with a light blue carnation on it. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I thought you can wear it for the holiday dance tomorrow night." Felix said.

"It's perfect." Kristen said.

The next day, Kristen was at the spa getting herself pampered up. As she was soaking in the tub surrounded by the aromatherapy candles, one of the male massage therapists came in with her cell phone.

"You have a phone call." He said giving her the cell phone on a silver platter.

Kristen picked up her phone and saw that Felix was calling.

"Hey baby." Kristen said.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Felix asked.

"I'm at the spa. I just finish getting my massage and I'm soaking in the tub right now." Kristen said.

Just then, a female came in and told her that it was time for her hair appointment. She stepped out of the tub as she was talking on her phone and the male put the pink towel around her. He helped her into her pink robe and slippers.

"Did you get the hotel room squared away?" Kristen asked as she sat down in the first chair in the salon.

"I got it all situated." Felix said.

"That's why you're my man." Kristen said as the stylist started on her hair.

"I know." Felix said. "I'm the man." He said.

"That's right baby. I'll call you back after my waxing appointment." Kristen said.

After she hung up with Felix, the stylist started doing her hair. After washing her hair, they put her hair in big rollers. While she was sitting under the hairdryer, two stylists were waxing her legs and arms. After her hair was dry, the last stylist did her bikini wax. She walked over to the stylist's chair and cucumber slices were put over her eyes. The facial artist put on her facial mask as two nail stylist started on her fingers and toenails. Just then, her phone rang again. The male who brought her the phone earlier brought her the phone again with her earphones attached to it. He put the earphones in her ears and pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello." Kristen said.

"Hey girl. It's Alice." She said.

"Hey Alice." Kristen said.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked.

"I'm at the spa. I just finished getting waxed. I'm getting my hair and nails done right now." Kristen said.

"Which spa are you at?" Alice asked.

"You're not gonna believe it but, I'm at the _La Bella Via_ spa." Kristen said.

"No way!" Alice said. "That place is like super exclusive." She said.

"I know. My mom said that we have an account here." Kristen said.

As she was talking to Alice, one of the stylists asked her what color she wanted to her toe nails. She pointed to the blue bottle and they got to work. After her mask was dry, the stylist peeled it off. The cabana boy came in with a Strawberry Smoothie for her.

"Here is your smoothie miss Lakewood." He said.

"Thank you." Kristen said taking the drink off the platter. "Alice? I am so bringing you and the girls here before prom." She said.

Later on after Kristen was finished at the spa, she went home and started getting ready for the dance. She took a shower and put on her robe. She walked over her vanity and started on her make up. She put on her eye shadow to give her eyes a seductive look. She applied her lip-gloss and her blush before her mother came in her room to help her into her dress. Meanwhile Felix was putting on his suit. He put on his white button shirt and his black dress paints. He put on his bowtie and his suit coat. Just then, his aunt Athenodora came in.

"Well don't you look handsome?" Athenodora said.

Felix rolled his eyes and put on his silver cufflinks and watch. Athenodora walked over to her nephew and pinned the flower to his jacket. Felix put on his black overcoat and went down to the living room. Aro and Sulpicia took pictures of Felix and Alec before they went out to their limo. Meanwhile at Kristen's house, she was putting on her silver high heels. She put on her sterling silver necklace with the diamond K on it and her ring. She put on her diamond bracelet and her dangling silver earrings. She sprayed on her perfume just as there was a knock on the door. She put up some of her hair with her snowflake hairpins leaving the rest of her hair down.

"Kristen! Felix's is here." Simon called.

"I'm coming." Kristen said.

She put her lip-gloss and cell phone in her blue clutch purse and went downstairs. Meanwhile, Felix was waiting for Kristen. He turned toward the stairs when she heard someone coming down and saw Kristen in her dress. Her dress was blue silk and clung to her body down to her hips wear it flows down to the floor. The dress showed off her breast a bit and had rhinestone straps.

"Kristen? You look beautiful." Felix said.

"Thank you." Kristen said. "You look rather handsome yourself." She said.

Simon gave Felix Kristen's white fur wrap and he helped her put it around her shoulders. She linked onto his arm as he grabbed her suitcase from Marcella. They went out to the stretch hummer limo waiting for them outside and got inside with all of their friends. Meanwhile at the hotel ballroom, Trixie was dancing at the dance with her date Afton. She was grinding on the dance floor with him, when she looked toward the doors of the ballroom to see a servant letting in the all star couples. Alice and Jasper led in the group. When Felix and Kristen came inside, she saw that Kristen was wearing a one of a kind, Vivian Vitale dress. The all stars walked over to their table and sat down.

"Let me help you baby." Felix said.

He took the wrap from around her shoulders as an R&B song came on. Felix took her onto the dance floor and twirled her around. He pulled her close and she put her arms around his neck. They started to sway to the beat as they looked into each other's eyes. She turned her back to him and they started grinding real slow. Felix put his hands on her hips as she put her hand on the back of his neck. She turned her head to look at him as he moved one of his arms around her waist. He grabbed her hand and twirled her around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He dipped her back a little as he leaned over her. She put her hand on his cheek as he pulled her back up. After dancing for a bit, he took her back to the table and grabbed their drinks that a waiter brought for them. Trixie came over as Felix put his arms around her waist.

"How did you get that dress?" Trixie asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Kristen asked.

"That is a one of a kind Vivian Vitale. It just came out on the runway last week." Trixie said.

"My mother is the owner of the Vivian Vitale collection." Kristen said. "Come on girls. Let's go. It's almost time." She said.

Kristen and the girls went backstage to perform for the dance. Kristen changed into her white outfit that was made of pearls. She was in a skirt and bra that was covered in strings of pearls. She put on her white platform pumps and started to set up with the band on stage. Alice and Bella put on the pink costumes and started setting up with Kristen. Meanwhile at the dance, Felix and the guys were talking when the red curtains on stage opened up to reveal a band with Alice and Bella standing by the piano holding up two big white feather fans in front of someone wearing pink mini dresses. The guys saw a pair of white heels on the person behind the fans. The band started to play as they heard a female voice vocalizing. Bella and Alice looked at the boys and moved the fans to reveal Kristen in a pearl outfit. She laid back on the piano a bit as she started to sing.

Kristen:

 ** _A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time  
I'm a fast movin' gal who likes them slow  
got no use for fancy drivin', want to see a guy arrivin' in low.  
I'd be satisfied, electrified to know a guy what takes his time_**

Kristen grabbed the bottle of champagne next to her and popped the cork as she crossed her legs. She sang the next line as she poured some champagne into a glass next to her over her shoulder. __

 _ **A hurry-up affair, I always give the air**_ _  
_ _ **wouldn't give any rushin' gent a smile.**_ _  
_ _ **I would go for any singer who would condescend to linger awhile**_ _  
_ _ **what a lullaby would be supplied to have a guy what takes his time**_

She hopped off the piano and started moving around the musicians as she touched them sensually. __

 _ **A guy what takes his time, I'd go for any time**_ _  
_ _ **a hasty job really spoils a master's touch**_

As she turned her back to the audience, her top flew off. She grabbed Alice's fan and put it in front of her as she shimmed over to toward the guitar player.

 __ _ **I don't like a big commotion; I'm a demon for slow motion or such**_

She turned and shook her breast toward the band. She looked at the guitar player and wiggled her fingers at him as she walked around behind him.

 __ _ **Why should I deny that I would die to know a guy who takes his time?**_

Her skirt flew off making her gasp. She put the fan in her hand behind her, grabbed Bella's fan, and put it in front of her as she turned to face the audience with a pout on her face.

 __ _ **There isn't any fun in getting something done**_ _  
_ _ **If you're rushed when you have to make the grade**_ _  
_ _ **I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connoisseur in his trade**_ _  
_ _ **Who would qualify, no alibi, to be the guy who**_ ** _takes his time_**

At the end of the song, everyone cheered as they bowed. The curtains closed and the girls went to their dressing room to get in to their second costumes. Kristen put on her black and silver glittering halter top and her black short shorts with the white handprints on the back. She put on her black knee high boots with the heels on them. The girls put on their sexy black and white outfits and they all started on their make-up.

"Two minutes ladies!" The stage manager said.

The girls put the finishing touches on their make up and went to get set up on stage. Meanwhile the boys were talking about the first performance.

"Did you see Kristen's costume?" Demetri asked.

"Now that was sexy." Felix said.

Just then, the curtains opened up to reveal Rosalie, Kristen and Heidi sitting in front of light up vanity mirrors. Rosalie was wearing a white sleeveless button shirt and a short black skirt with black suspenders attached to it. Her red lace bra could be seen from her shirt. Heidi wore a black tank top and white short shorts. Kristen wore a black glittery bowler derby hat with her outfit that was tilted to on side. She started singing as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Kristen:

 ** _It's a cold and crazy world that's ragin' outside  
Well baby me and all my girls are bringin' on the fire  
Show a little leg, gotta shimmy your chest  
It's a life, it's a style, it's a need, it's burlesque_**

The mirrors melted away and Alice, Bella and Sarah came slithering through the wall and joined the others. Kristen took off her hat and threw it into the audience. The girls started to snap their fingers to the music as they sat in chair in different positions. __

 _ **E-X-P-R-E-S-S.**_ _  
_ _ **Love, sex, ladies no regrets**_ _  
_ _ **E-X-P-R-E-S-S.**_ _  
_ _ **Love, sex, ladies no regrets**_ __

 _ **been holding down for quite some time**_ _  
_ _ **and finally the moment's right**_ _  
_ _ **I love to make the people stare**_ _  
_ _ **They know I got that certain savoir faire**_

The girls got up and started dancing to the beat.

All:

 __ _ **Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?**_ _  
_ _ **Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave, baby that's guaranteed**_ _  
_ _ **(Why?)**_

The girls kicked their chairs back as they danced to the music. __

_**It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque**_ _  
_ _ **It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque**_ _  
_ _ **All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it**_ _  
_ _ **Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque.**_

Kristen stood on chair as she pointed out at the audience. She put her leg on the back of the chair and slid her hand along her leg before she hopped off the chair.

Kristen: _  
_ _ **I tease 'em 'til they're on the edge**_ _  
_ _ **They screamin' more for more and more they beg**_ _  
_ _ **I know it's me they come to see**_ _  
_ _ **My pleasure brings them to their knees**_

The girls surround her as they snapped to the beat and moved their hips.

All: _  
__**Fasten up, can you imagine what would happen if I let you close enough to touch?**_  
 _ **Step into the fantasy, you'll never want to leave, baby let's give it to you**_  
 _ **(Why?)**_

 _ **It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque**_  
 _ **It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque**_  
 _ **All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it**_  
 _ **Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque.**_

The girls started dancing to the beat. They moved their hips from left to right before they started moving around to the beat. Bella and Kristen bent over and pulled themselves up as they swung their hair. They started dancing to beat as they sang the chorus one more time.

 __ ** _It's a passion, and emotion, it's a fashion, burlesque  
It'll move, goin' through you, so do what I do, burlesque  
All ladies come put your grown up, boys throw it up if you want it  
Can you feel me, can you feel it? It's burlesque._**

The girls started to dancing around again as the lights started flashing. The lights made them look as if they were dancing in slow motion. Later on after the dance, Kristen and Felix were in their hotel room. Kristen went into the bathroom and started freshening up. She took off her dress and took off her shoes. She applied her lip gloss and took her hair down. Meanwhile Felix was setting up the room for him and Kristen. He lit up the candles around the room and started taking off parts of his tux. He took off his jacket and bowtie. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the bag of red rose petals. He sprinkled the petals on the bed and went over to the CD player. He put in one of his mix CDs just as he heard the bathroom door unlock. He took off his cufflinks as the door opened.

"Hey big boy." Kristen said seductively.

Felix turned around to see Kristen in a white robe and white thigh high stockings. She walked over to him as he toed off his shoes. She put her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her and she kissed him back. She slipped her hands up his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Felix untied her robe and slipped it off her. She finished undoing his shirt as he deepened the kiss and slipped it off his arms to reveal a tattoo of her name going around his left bicep. She pulled away and looked at his arm.

"Did you get this for me?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah." Felix said.

Felix noticed that she was in a pink and black lace Babydoll with matching lace boy shorts. He also noticed that Kristen got a few gold like highlights in her hair. He pulled her close and slid his hand softly across her ass. She pulled him into a deep kiss and he kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt him grasp her ass. She hopped up on him and started grinding against him a bit. He carried her over to the bed and laid her back onto it. She put her hand on the side of his neck as she pulled him closer to her. He started kissing on her neck as he slipped the straps off her shoulders.

"Ahh!" Kristen moaned.

She put her hands on the sides of his neck as he kissed the top of her breast. He slipped his hand down her side and grabbed her thigh. She pulled him into a kiss just before they rolled over. He put his hands on her hips as she put her hand on his cheek. She moved her legs to straddle him as she started nibbling on his bottom lip. He started moving his hands up the sides of her body taking the baby doll in his wake. He sat up and took off the baby doll. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes. They stripped down to nothing except for her stockings. He walked over to the bed as she laid her body back against the pillows on the bed. He crawled onto the bed and crawled over her.

"You ready?" Felix asked.

"Yes." Kristen whispered.

Felix wrapped his arms around her as he entered her. She gasped as he broke past her barrier and he stilled inside of her. She wrapped her arms around him when the pain disappeared and kissed him. He kissed her back as he started moving. She pulled away from the kiss and arched her back as he started kissing on her neck.

"Oh! Felix." Kristen moaned.

"Mmm." Felix moaned against her neck.

She put her hand on the back of his neck as she grasped his shoulder with her other hand. He wrapped his arms around her and they rolled over. She put her hands on his chest and sat up. She started riding him as she looked down at him. He put his hands on her ass as he sat up. He started kissing on her neck and she gasped at the touch of his velvet lips. Felix put his hands on her back as she arched her back when he started up thrusting into her.

"Oh god! This feels so good!" Kristen moaned.

"Ahh! Damn you're tight baby." Felix moaned.

Kristen made him lay back on the bed as she kissed him. Felix put his hands on her ass as they were making love. She moaned in his mouth as they rolled over. She clung to Felix as he started moving faster. Kristen put her hands on his shoulders and arched her back.

"Ahh! Mmm!" Kristen moaned as she bit on her finger.

Felix took her hand away from her mouth and started sucking and biting on her neck. He put his hands on the bed and started moving a little bit roughly. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Ahh! Oh god Felix!" Kristen moaned loudly as she arched her back.

"Arrgh!" Felix growled as they rolled over.

Kristen sat up and started riding him. She put her hands on his chest and looked him in the eye. She flipped her hair back as Felix put his hands on her hips. She arched her back as she yelled out when he started up thrusting in to her. She got off of him for a second and started trailing kisses down his body.

"Oh damn!" Felix moaned when Kristen started sucking on his dick.

Felix looked down at her as she sucked him off. He saw her slip her hand underneath and started fingering herself a little. When he couldn't take anymore, he pulled her up to him and made her straddle him. She put her two fingers into his mouth letting him taste her. He entered her and laid her back on the bed.

"Fuck me baby." Kristen whispered.

Felix put her ankles up on his shoulders and started moving inside of her. She gripped the sheets tightly as she moaned out. Felix could feel her getting tighter around him and started to lose his breath a bit. She took her legs off his shoulders and pulled him close. She kissed him and he kissed her back. He deepened the kiss as he gripped the sheets at the intensity of the love making. She pulled away and made him look at her.

"I love you Felix." Kristen whispered.

"I love you too Kristen." Felix said.

"Oh baby! Harder!" Kristen moaned.

Felix took a hold of the head board and started drilling in to her roughly. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him. He pulled her up to him and she started moving with him. Felix hissed when he felt her clawing at his back. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slipped his hand into her hair. He kissed her deeply as they were making love on top of the rose petals. He laid her back on bed and started moving a little faster. She put her hand on the bed and gripped the blanket when she felt him start kissing her neck.

"Oh Felix! You're so big and hard inside of me." Kristen moaned.

"You should watch what you say, my little minx." Felix whispered in her ear.

"I can't hold back what's on my mind when my man is giving me the greatest pleasure I've ever felt." Kristen whispered to him before she bit his ear lightly.

Felix pulled away and looked at her. He put his hand on the back of her neck as he started sucking and biting on her neck. She gasped as she put her hand on the back of his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist letting him move deeper inside of her. She arched her throat into his mouth as she moaned loudly.

"Oh yes!" Kristen moaned.

"Mmm." Felix moaned against her neck.

She put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"Baby? Go deeper please." Kristen moaned.

Felix put his hands on the bed and started moving roughly as if he was trying to give her a baby. Her toes curled at the pleasure as she arched her back and let out a loud moan.

"Kristen? I'm not gonna last much longer baby." Felix groaned.

"Me either." Kristen moaned.

Felix wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and started moving faster.

"Oh! Right there! Ahh!" Kristen moaned.

She put her hands on his back as he looked at her. She pressed her forehead against his as they made love. She pushed her hand against the headboard as Felix grabbed her by the waist and started getting rough.

"Ahh! Oh god!" Kristen shouted as she gripped the sheets with her other hand. "Felix? I'm gonna…Ohh!" She moaned.

"Me too baby." Felix groaned in her ear as he pulled her up to straddle his hips.

She kissed him deeply and he kissed her back. All of a sudden, their climax hit them hard. Kristen threw her head back and screamed Felix's name as he let out a large growl. She relaxed into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. He laid her back on the bed and kissed her forehead. He slipped out of her and laid himself down beside her. They climbed under the blanket and snuggled together.


End file.
